


Should've Known Better

by Sarosia



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Quarantine, Sexathon, Slash, aphrodisiac, drugged, little bit of one/two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/Sarosia
Summary: Needing the money, the crew accepts another job from Tabor Calchek. One and Three draw the short straws to help the Android get it running and run into a little trouble of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically found another excuse for plenty of smut. :)

 

The Android went over each man's mask and the air recyclers closely. They had already docked to the research vessel for the job. _Supposedly_ there wasn't anyone on board and _supposedly_ it was not the release of anything contagious that had the whole crew jumping ship. Calchek hadn't been too free with the details for what had happened to the _Vivamo_. But even if he had told them every last thing going back to the day the ship had been put together, being too cautious was not a sin.

 

They weren't going to take any chances and Two stepped forward to check the men after the Android finished her sweep. Only One and Three were going with the Android to get the engine working so they could haul it and they were only as backup just in case the ship hadn't been fully abandoned.

 

The masks covered their noses and mouths, but Two still caught Three grinning at her while she did her check. “I'm touched you're so worried about my safety.”

 

She barely glanced at him, running her fingers along the tubes that led to the main apparatus. “We don't know what's on that ship. I don't want to have to lock anyone in quarantine again.” Two jerked on his mask so that she was looking him in the eye. “No screwing around in there. In and out.”

 

"If you're so worried about it, why are you sending me in? Why not Four? He's all business."

 

"Because you suggested drawing straws." Four said, arms crossed over his chest. "You both drew the short straws."

 

“I didn't think I'd lose.” Three mumbled.

 

Two made eye contact with One. “All good?”

 

"If we don't kill each other, yeah."

 

Three clapped him on the shoulder and it felt more like a punch. "Cheer up, Pretty Boy. We get to explore a new ship."

 

"No. Exploring.” Two clipped. “In and out, got it?"

 

Three nodded. "Yeah, Boss."

 

When Three went first, she grabbed One's arm. "Keep with him. We don't need any more trouble than we've already got."

 

"I know I'm on babysitting duty. Don't break anything. Don't steal anything. Don't let Three out of my sight. I know the drill. You can trust me."

 

"I know I can. Be careful. I want all three of you back on this ship."

 

One smiled. “You _do_ care.”

 

Two rolled her eyes, pushing him toward the door, but there was the hint of a smile on her face. She and the others moved to the monitors when the doors closed behind them. Everything the Android could see, they could see. Diagnostic readings ran on the second screen, giving the crew the results a second before she spoke. " _Life support systems are operational. Oxygen levels are good. I am not detecting any known contagions."_

 

" _Well, enough of that, then."_

 

"Three, don't – " But Two already heard the hiss of his mask. The Android turned her head and they watched Three drop it to hang on his chest.

 

Four let out a 'hm.' “Reckless.”

 

“Really, what did any of you expect?” Five said. She brought her thumb up to nibble the nail, eyes bouncing between the screens.

 

_"Dammit, Three...she said 'known contagion'. You remember the freighter, right?"_ One said, getting in Three's face.

 

_"Yeah, and that wasn't in the air. Don't worry, Kitten, I'll make sure no infected crew come close enough to mess up that pretty face."_ Three patted One's neck before grabbing his mask, popping the lock and slipping it off his face.

 

_"If I get sick, I'm making sure you die, too."_

 

_"Deep breaths. Air's nice in here. You really should look into removing that stick from your ass."_

 

One shoved him and Two opened the Comm. “Well?”

 

One kept staring at Three, his muscles tense if Three decided to start a fight. And Three kept his hands up, ready for whatever One would do. The Android answered. _“It's quiet. Clean.”_

 

“Okay. Head to command and get things going. I don't like sitting here like this.”

 

The Android started moving away and they heard, _“What do you think you're doing?”_

 

She stopped and turned so they could see Three walking toward a door. He turned and took several steps in reverse. _“Come on, this is a big ship. Where's your curiosity?”_

 

“Three, don't.” Two said.

 

“ _I won't steal anything. I just want to look around a little. The Android doesn't need me to do whatever she's going to do with the ship.”_ He turned and kept on.

 

“One...”

 

He nodded. _“On him...”_

 

“Three, you get thirty minutes and then everyone's off that ship.”

 

“ _Should I...?”_ The Android said.

 

“No. Go do what you need to do to get the engines working. One can handle Three.” Two switched the Comm off, “I hope.”

 

“Why do you always have to do this?” One snapped.

 

“Why is it every time you open your mouth, it's to bitch? I mean, there are plenty of other things you could do with it. Hell, I can grab three right off the top of my head right now.” Three glanced back at him with half a smirk.

 

One clenched his jaw. “Make things difficult. All we had to do was stay with the Android and get back out of here. Easy, but no...you have to go wandering off and – ”

 

“I'm starting to think that's what gets your blood moving.”

 

One stumbled to a stop. “ _What_?”

 

“Always being the wet blanket every time we do something that could be fun. 'Don't do this...don't do that...we have other stuff to do...' You wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit you on the ass.”

 

Two bowed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as she listened to them.

 

“ _Oh yeah? Well I'm not sorry that my idea of fun isn't getting into trouble and playing with my guns.”_

 

“ _Hey – I don't_ play _with my guns. Except maybe the special one. That's always fun. You should try it sometime. Maybe people will like you more.”_

 

One snorted. _“I don't have to do that. Two picked me over you. So while you're enjoying yourself, we're enjoying each other.”_

 

Two pinched the bridge of her nose harder, sighing. She heard the smile in Four's voice when he said, “I don't think they remember the link's still open.”

 

“ _Only because I turned her down.”_ Three said.

 

Two could feel the others looking at her.

 

“ _You what?!”_

 

“ _Last time she came to me. I turned her down and she must've run off to you.”_

 

“ _Why would you...?”_

 

“ _It's personal.”_

 

“ _Bullshit. She picked me over you and you can't deal with it.”_

 

“ _You're second best, deal with that.”_

 

Two kept her eyes shut as the verbal fight descended into a scuffle. She knew she should have avoided both of them and just went to Four for casual. All she could do now was hope they didn't break anything important that would take away from the pay. They _needed_ the money or they wouldn't have even answered Calchek's call. There was a thump and then the hiss of a door opening. Then coughing.

 

Her eyes snapped open. “One?”

 

“Shut it!” One forced out. He felt like his throat was clogged with whatever had just shot out all over them. It filled his lungs and made them burn. They both slammed into each other trying to hit the button for the door. They sagged against the door when it shut, still coughing.

 

“ _One? Three? What is it?”_ Two's voice came through the Comm.

 

“We're okay.” One gasped out. The inside of his head was quickly filling up with clouds. His knees buckled and only Three catching him, holding him against the door, kept him from hitting the floor.

 

Three's face was too close to his and One had to force himself to focus on him when his vision kept blurring. “You feel kinda...?”

 

One understood what Three was trying to say and nodded. Wrong move. The world moved faster around his body and he wrapped an arm around Three. Then Three's legs decided he didn't need to be standing, either.

 

They both went limp when they hit the floor.

 

“What happened?”

 

No response. Two looked at the monitors, wishing there was some way she could see them. “One, Three, do you copy?”

 

“We have to go get them,” Six said.

 

Two held up one hand. “Wait. Android, I'm not getting any response out of One or Three. Can you go check on them?”

 

“ _Yes, Two.”_

 

They all watched the monitor that was connected to her eyes as she walked through the abandoned ship. The men were lying on the floor in front of a large metal door. Three had landed sprawled on top of One. “ _They are alive. My sensors are detecting something in the air, but it isn't any known contagion or poison. However, I am picking up...pheromones.”_

 

Two stared at them on the screen. “How much longer until that ship can move?”

 

“ _A few more minutes.”_

 

There was a harsh gasp and more coughing as One woke up. He struggled a little, but stopped when he saw it was Three on top of him. He cupped Three's cheek, lifting his head up some. Three's eyes fluttered and opened. His face cracked into a smile and he started laughing. Three dropped his face into One's shoulder. One rubbed his face on Three's hair, small laughs wracking his body.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“Android!” One poked at Three. “Hey, the Android's here!”

 

Three only looked at One. “Why would the Android be in my room?”

 

One looked around, his eyes landing on the door beside them. He hit Three in the side. “We're still on that ship. The....the...shit.”

 

“'Hello, welcome to the _Shit_.' 'Let's go back to the _Shit_!'” Three cackled at that. Then he started moving and the entire crew of the _Raza_ watched him kiss One. And then One kissing him back.

 

As Three moved to kiss down the side of One's neck, the Android said, _“Pheromone levels are increasing and there is a distinct upswing in arousal.”_

 

Three surged up to point at the Android. _“...yes.”_

 

“One, Three, can you get back to the _Raza_?” Two asked.

 

One grabbed Three's jacket, pulling him down into another kiss. Three shifted, moving so that he had one leg between One's.

 

“Android.”

 

“ _Yes, Two?”_

 

“Finish getting that ship ready to move.”

 

“ _Are you sure? This is quite...interesting.”_

 

“It is. Report in when you finish the ship.” The Android left and they couldn't see the men anymore.

 

“We need to go get them.” Six said again.

 

“They're not in any danger right this minute. The Android doesn't have much more to do. Then she and I will bring them back to the ship and into quarantine while the rest of you stay out of the way. The last thing we need is for anyone else to get...afflicted.”

 

“It looks like an aphrodisiac.” Everyone turned to stare at Four. “What?”

 

“As of right now, we don't know anything about this. If it turns out to be contagious, we're going to make sure that no one else is exposed. The Android shouldn't be affected and my nanites should keep me safe like before.”

 

“What if they don't?” Six asked.

 

“Then you lock up that ship and tow all of us to the station where hopefully they can do something about the orgy.” She chuckled. “Six, I need you to go to the Bridge and get a hold of Calchek. He has to know something about this.”

 

“You're not going to be able to carry either of them by yourselves.” Four said.

 

“We'll be fine. Anyway, it's not like they're dead weight. They can walk. They'll probably just need some urging in the right direction.”

 

One was pretty sure his whole brain shorted out when Three pushed a hand into his pants. A voice screamed through his head that something was wrong with them. This wasn't what they did. They didn't do _this_.

 

But Three definitely knew what he was doing. He pulled One's cock into the air and One snapped out of his stupor. He managed to get his hands working to open Three's pants so he could touch him, too. Three growled what One thought was supposed to be a moan into his mouth when he realized what he was going to do. He bit at One's lips and that felt good, too, so One bit him right back.

 

There was a cough and they both looked up. One blinked, that voice finally breaking through. He let go of Three's pants, but Three kept his hand moving slow on One's cock. Three said, “Hi, Boss. Kind of wondered when you were coming to join.”

 

“What does that mean?” One asked.

 

Three looked down at him. “Just that I figured she couldn't resist, seeing as how she's already fucked both of us.”

 

One stared at him. Something was wrong. When he tried to figure it out, his attention kept shooting back to the feel of Three's hand sliding over his cock. It was easier to just give in and he did, the smile returning to his face. He mumbled, “Okay,” and reached into Three's pants to squeeze him.

 

One let go when he pulled Three into the air and Three moved so he could thrust his cock against One's. One wrapped his hands around both of them and Three attacked his mouth again.

 

Two looked up at a sound that wasn't either of them. Four stood off to the side. She went to him. “What are you doing?”

 

“You need help.”

 

Two glanced back at them at a particularly loud moan. “I think they'll be more manageable if they can get this out now.”

 

“So what do we do now? Just stand here and try to... _ignore_...that?” Four asked.

 

“Harder...faster...fuck!” One whined.

 

“Fine, you do it. Put your mouth to one of those uses.” Three groaned.

 

Two looked and the scene had changed to One on his knees with Three lying flat on his back. One slid his mouth over Three's cock while his own hand worked between his legs. Soon enough, One pulled his mouth off of Three and buried his face in his hip, coming on the floor. In the next instant, Three groaned, taking his own cock and shooting white stripes across One's cheek.

 

One moaned, nuzzling his face into Three's skin. “You feel so good...”

 

Two touched him and he jumped, looking up at her. “Come on, we need to get you back to the _Raza_.”

 

“Two? Why are you...oh shit.”

 

Two watched the realization of what just happened dawn in his eyes. Like someone in a horror vid that just knew the monster was behind them, One slowly rotated his head to look. First, he saw Three's cock lying out in the open. Then his eyes went all the way up to where Three was lying still with an oh-so-contented look on his face.

 

“Fuck.” One started to shake. He pushed away from Three and froze. He reached up and touched his cheek. The second he saw what came away on his fingers, he frantically scraped it off. He slid away from Three and didn't stop until he got his back to the door, grappling with his pants to cover himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

 

“Okay,” Three mumbled, “I get that you just learned a new word, but if you keep saying it, I'm gonna have to do something about it. Something you won't bitch about.”

 

“Can you guys walk or do we need to carry you?” Two asked.

 

“'We?' Who's...?” Three raised his head and saw Four standing pretty far back. He dropped his head back and groaned. “Oh, God...”

 

“After what I have seen, there is no God.” Four said. The joke fell flat.

 

Three put himself away with a moan that made One scoot even further away from him, hugging himself.

 

“Come on, let's get you guys back to the ship and we'll figure this out.” Two said.

 

“I can't go back to the _Raza_ with him.” One whined.

 

“You can and you will.” Two said, holding a hand down to him. “Three?”

 

Three sat up enough to reach her hand. In the next second, he'd dragged her to the ground, climbing over her. His mouth was on hers and then Four was dragging him off of her. Three fought back against Four to get back to her.

 

Four got him to the wall and pressed his face into it, pinning him with his body. Trapped between Four and the wall, Three finally relaxed. “Control yourself.”

 

Three nodded. “I'm better. Just...just get me the hell away from them.”

 

Four looked at Two and when she nodded, he walked Three out.

 

“There's something wrong...something's wrong with me...” One mumbled over and over from where he sat.

 

Two nodded. “Let's get you back to the _Raza_ so the Android can run some tests. Six is calling Calchek right now. We'll get to the bottom of this.” She touched her Comm. “Six, anything?”

 

“ _Other than the distinct feeling he's dodging us? Nothing.”_

 

“Keep on it. Four's bringing Three back to the _Raza_ for quarantine. I'll be coming shortly with One.” Two smiled when One groaned at her phrasing.

 

“ _Four is there? I thought you didn't want anyone else exposed.”_

 

“He came after me. Just keep trying Calchek.”

 

One had rolled so that his back was facing her. Two touched him and he flinched away from her. “Don't...please don't...”

 

“It's okay, it's just me. Think you're going to make it?”

 

One glanced at her. “Bad with you, too...I...” A shiver went through his whole body. “It's not that...I want to...I...need...”

 

“ _Two, do you need assistance?”_ Four's voice came through her Comm.

 

“Standby.” Two stepped around in front of One. His eyes were shut, lips parted, and there was a thin sheen of sweat starting to show on his face. “Maybe this has something strictly to do with your attraction to someone. Would you rather Four help you like he did Three? Three was better behaved with him.”

 

“ _He entered the_ Raza _unconscious after he started fighting me to get back to you._ _I can knock you out as well if you think that's what it will take to get you back on the ship. May make the symptoms easier to deal with until we know more.”_

 

“No one else is getting knocked out.” Two said. “We just need a few more minutes.”

 

“ _The Android could bring you a sedative. Not enough to knock One out, but maybe enough to...calm...him down until you get to quarantine.”_ Five said. _“I've been searching the computer and there are several companies that claim aphrodisiacs. Including the company that owns the_ Vivamo. _We'll know more if Calchek ever shows up, but I think they were definitely hit with a drug, not some virus.”_

 

“Good, drugs wear off.” Two shared a look with One. “Did you find anything else? Specifics about this company's drug?”

 

“ _No. It's still in the experimental stage. Some of it must have gotten out and that's why the crew had to jump ship. Not necessarily because of the engines.”_ Five said.

 

“What do you think about trying a sedative?” Two asked One.

 

One grabbed her arm, gripping it tight. He shook his head. “No more drugs. I can handle this.”

 

“ _Two?”_

 

“Standby.”

 

“ _I've got something,”_ Six said, _“and I think you're going to want to hear this.”_

 

One nodded and raised his hand up to her. Two took it and helped him to his feet. He stumbled forward into her body and they stood in a strange sort of hug for a minute. One turned his head to take a deep breath of her hair.

 

“Okay?” She asked.

 

“No...yes...Drugs can't last too long, can they?”

 

“You're going to be all right. Both of you.” Two pushed him against the metal door. When she kissed him, he fell into it. Permission given, his hands ran over every bit of her he could reach.

 

Two stopped him when he started messing with her shirt. She pinned his arms to the door. “No time for that.”

 

Two sank down to her knees, quickly getting his pants open. She licked over him and snorted at the unusual taste of One and Three mixed together on him.

 

“What?” One asked, the word low and dragged out.

 

Two stroked him slowly. “You taste like you and Three.”

 

One moaned low in his throat, his cock jumping in her hand. Two smiled and slid him deep in her mouth again. “It's good. I like it.”

 

One threaded his fingers in her hair. “Please...”

 

She took him in her mouth again, forcing it until her lips touched his pelvis. Her throat worked around him and One squeezed her hair. Two pulled back and every inch of him was shining with her spit. She sucked on him and raked her teeth over him until he was trembling against the wall.

 

Two shoved him to the back of her throat again when he came. The feel of him jerking in her throat made her really wish there was time for some other things. But when he relaxed against the door, she pulled his pants up again, closing them.

 

“All good?” Two wiped her mouth and stood.

 

One had his head rolled back against the door, staring up. “For the moment.”

 

“Good, because we have to go.”

 

Two shifted and he let her put her arm around his waist.

 

Slowly, they made their way back to the _Raza_. In the time it took to get there, though, One began shaking again. When she started toward the Infirmary instead of the Bridge, he stopped her. One turned his face until his mouth was almost touching Two's cheek. “I...I want to hear what Six found out.”

 

“One...”

 

“'s not contagious or Four would be...clawing his skin off right now.” He dipped his head on a whim to kiss at the point of her jaw beneath her ear.

 

Two shut her eyes. “Only if you can behave.”

 

One forced himself to pull back. “Feel free to knock me out if I start groping you or anyone else.”

 

“Will do. Wait, 'anyone else?' Who else do you think you might go after?”

 

One started walking, not answering the question. They went straight to the Bridge. One felt his face go hot when everyone looked at him and then quickly looked away. He dropped his eyes to stare at the floor as Two walked him to a chair. When he finally looked up, he saw a woman in a white coat on the large screen.

 

Six nodded when they were in the room. “Okay. Tell them what you told me.”

 

One did notice how the woman's eyes lingered on him before she began. _“I work for a company that owns quite a few special clubs. We were working on the_ Vivamo _to fine tune an aphrodisiac that will only affect individuals in relation to others they are attracted to. Unlike the other aphrodisiacs that are available, this would make it substantially more difficult to use in date rape.”_

 

One could feel everyone's eyes on him again. He dropped his head to thunk on the table. He could fight, tell them that the drug obviously still wasn't ready because he hated Three. And they both had gone after Two, so...yeah.

 

But just thinking about Three made his insides clench and his head swim. Where he was sitting, One was at least somewhat shielded from the others. His arms were already hanging down to either side of the chair, so he could move one hand to rub at himself through his pants without making enough movement to tip anyone off. Slowly, he zoned out on everything else in the room. He caught vague words from the doctor or scientist or whatever she was. Words like 'worse' and 'death.'

 

“ _What the hell am I doing in quarantine? Where's everyone else?”_ Three's voice through his Comm startled One and he pressed his palm hard to his erection, barely swallowing the moan in his throat. Was his reaction so much stronger with Three because they got hit with it at the same time?

 

“Three, this is Two. How are you feeling?”

 

“ _Like someone hit me in the head with a space ship. We need to check Four and see if he's actually a robot or something. His fist has to be made of steel.”_

 

“What do you remember about being on the ship?”

 

“ _Uh...”_

 

One swallowed, that small sound cutting right through him. This wasn't good. His mind went straight back to his lying on the floor in front of that door, Three's weight pressing down on him. Moving when Three told him to. The taste of Three's... Hearing the way Three sounded as he lost it.

 

And because of the crisp recent memory of Two, One didn't have any trouble imagining the inside of Three's mouth wrapping around him. Sliding over him. Sucking just right until –

 

“ _Bunch of crazy stuff. Speaking of crazy, why the_ fuck _am I strapped onto this table?!”_

 

One shivered. Behind his eyes, he could see the man strapped to the bed. He would struggle, but there would be nothing he could do to escape. As if he would ever want to escape. One would tear open his pants, climb up on the bed and –

 

“I wanted to make sure you were not a danger to yourself. Or others.” Four said.

 

Three groaned through the speaker. _“I just needed to..._ you _couldn't help me...”_

 

“If you're tied up, how did you turn on your Comm?” Five asked, reminding One that she was right there in the room. He tried to stop the rubbing, but it was next to impossible now that he kept hearing Three's voice.

 

“ _I shook my head until it fell out and hit it with my cheek. So, is anyone going to come UNSTRAP ME from this goddamn bed before I go crazy?!”_

 

One couldn't take anymore. A whining groan tore itself out of his throat, calling everyone's attention to him. He dragged his hand away from himself, clenching it into a fist on his knee. “How...do we fix this? Make it stop?”

 

Three started to say something else and One grabbed the earpiece and flung it across the room. He couldn't take listening to Three any more right now. Maybe never again. Six came around behind him. “One, I'm going to help you up. Okay?”

 

He stared at the big man. Slowly, One nodded.

 

Six swung One's chair around to face him. Taking his arms, he hauled One up. Six had an armful of One before he could prepare himself. One nuzzled his face into Six's throat. He licked over his skin and Six jumped. Six's words rumbled from his throat into One's mouth. “He, uh...he feels hot. Feverish.”

 

With his eyes closed, One couldn't see who pressed their hand against his skin, but he pushed into the touch like he was reaching for the sun. His body recognized them. “Please...?”

 

Two's voice told him she was the one. “One...maybe we should try Four. If Six is this big of a problem.”

 

One got his eyes open and they went to the man across the room. His stomach clenched and he shut them again. One could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his face. This wasn't going to work. There wasn't really anyone on the ship that he hadn't thought of at least a little at slow times.

 

“What about Five?” Two asked, almost reading his mind.

 

One forced his eyes open, dread filling him that he wouldn't be able to look at her, either, without this overwhelming need. She stood a little closer than Four. Her eyes nervously bounced over him. There was a noticeable difference between how he'd felt looking at Four and then Five. Need still pulsed through him like a whole other self, but it wasn't directed at her. As much.

 

Five tensed when he nodded. But she stepped forward. “Okay. But, um...”

 

“The Infirmary,” Two said. “Just take him to the Infirmary and the rest of us will be there in a few minutes.”

 

They almost had to pry him from Six's body. Once free, though, he held onto Five while trying to keep most of his weight to himself. In the corridor, he focused on his feet and just moving forward. After a minute, Five asked, “So...what's wrong with me?”

 

He had to try twice to get the word out. “What?”

 

“Okay, so you're apparently attracted to everyone else on this ship. What's wrong with...me?” Five's voice was soft, so despite what she was saying, she sounded even younger.

 

“There's nothing _wrong_ with you, specifically. It's this whole situation that's wrong. I've been drugged and it's messing with my head. You should feel lucky that you're not being...” One searched his hazy mind for the right word, “ _targeted_.”

 

“Yeah, but I could help. I mean, I'm willing to...”

 

One stopped them. “Please, Five...shut up. That is what I need you to do right now.”

 

Five nodded. “Okay.”

 

One stumbled as they made it to the Infirmary. His eyes automatically went to Three still strapped to the table behind the clear wall. A high whine crawled out of his throat and Three pulled against his binds.

 

Five got him moving again. She got him to lean against the table with his back to the quarantine chamber. Behind him he heard, “Hey, Kid...they send you to set me free?”

 

Five made sure One was okay before going to the wall. “The others will be here soon. I don't know what they're going to do.”

 

Three groaned a sound that buckled One's knees. He slipped down, catching the table to keep from hitting the floor. “Come on...this is inhuman.”

 

“We got a hold of one of the scientists working on the _Vivamo_. Good news is...” Five's voice drifted into unintelligible sounds as she told Three what they'd found out. One could barely hear her at all through the blood pounding in his ears.

 

He pushed off of the table and mindlessly followed the sound of her voice. Five wanted to help him. She'd said exactly that only a couple minutes ago. Even the part of him that balked at doing anything with the kid couldn't help but enjoy the fact that it would hurt Three stuck in that room.

 

Five didn't even notice him coming up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her. She jerked, bumping the wall and then back against him. “One?”

 

One looked at Three and he didn't fight the shiver when he saw the man's eyes locked on him. He rubbed his face in her green hair. “I do need your help.”

 

Five tensed. “What?”

 

“You said you wanted to help me.” One hugged her until he knew for sure that she couldn't not feel how hard he was. “I've been like this since Two brought me back on the _Raza_. I need your help.”

 

Three started struggling in the room. “One, what are you doing?”

 

“Or, if you want,” One continued, “you can go get someone else.”

 

“Kid, open the door. Untie me. Go.” Three said, every sentence clipped tight and backed up by the sound of the table he's on rocking with his struggling.

 

Five put her hand over One's, bringing it up to her chest. The rocking got harder until with a loud bang, Three tipped it over and hit the floor. At the same time, the door to the Infirmary opened. Two's voice rang out. “One!”

 

One didn't let go of her. He barely even registered anyone else entering the room. His full attention was on Three wriggling around on the floor still tied to that damn bed. He looked ridiculous, but he wasn't giving up. Five's voice came as distant as he felt the hands prying him off of her. Two's face swam on the edge of his vision, but he couldn't take his eyes off Three.

 

Three's voice broke through the bubble of silence surrounding One. “Hey! Can someone help me?!”

 

Someone guided One forward and when he realized he was actually in the room with Three, he backed up only to hit the wall. One jumped and spun around to be met with Two's face on the other side. He knocked on the wall, seeing the grid pattern pop up under his fist. “Two? What is this? What are you doing? Why...why...why am I in here?”

 

“The scientist said that this is only going to get worse the more you fight it.” Two said. “With the version released on that ship, the symptoms you're feeling right now – the sweating, the lack of focus – it will get worse until your body starts shutting down.”

 

“You're not telling us to...that we _have_ to...” One glanced at Three still trapped in that bed. “Can't it be someone else? You...or Six or Four or the _Android_?”

 

“Why not just have one big sex-pile all over One while Three just gets to watch strapped to this _fucking table_?!” Three screamed.

 

One pressed his forehead to the wall. The image of everyone piling on top of One in a huge mass of sexy came to him vividly. He hit the wall as hard as he could. “Let me out of here...you can't do this to me. Please...”

 

“The level of attention the drug is going to require...the doctor said that it's best to work it off with someone else also afflicted just so you can keep up with each other. So, you are the best people to help each other with this. And I'm not sorry. Maybe the two of you can come to an understanding because you're only in this situation because you can't stop fighting. Android.” Two looked to her right and the Android did something that turned the wall from clear to a smooth grey.

 

One kept staring at the wall like he couldn't believe what just happened. How everyone had managed to turn against him. When all he really wanted was just to make them feel good...

 

There was a long whine and for one panicked second, One thought it was coming from him. Then there was a scraping sound behind him. “One...please. This really sucks.”

 

Three was still rocking the table on the floor. He pulled at the restraints. “Fuck...don't just stand there...fucking untie me...”

 

One blinked at him. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Three was still for a full minute, the shock that One would just sit down easy to read on his face. If possible, he struggled harder. “Hey, what are you doing?!”

 

One shut his eyes. “Well, I'm not choosing to touch you on my own. I can wait until the drug takes over again and I feel less angry.”

 

“Sure, you can beg to fuck all the others, but you're stuck in a room with me and you get all freaked out.” Three grumbled. “Come on...I won't touch you. Just...just...undo my hands. I'll go sit across the room until you're ready to bring yourself down to the level where you can stomach touching me.”

 

“No.”

 

“One....” Three moaned.

 

One dropped a hand down between his legs to rub at himself. “No.”

 

“Don't lie. You're hard for me. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Doesn't mean anything.”

 

One ignored him. That buzz was taking over his head again. He opened his pants and worked his cock free.

 

“It's not like I can't see what you're doing.”

 

“Then watch me.” It felt beyond good just touching himself. He stroked from base to tip and Three moaned louder than he did.

 

“Torture,” Three whined.

 

One bit his lip, remembering Two shoving him hard into a wall. Kissing him. Touching him. Letting him touch her. Two hadn't had a second thought about going to her knees to help him then.

 

“Oh God, One, you smell so good...” Three said.

 

One did his best to ignore him. The way Two said she liked the way he tasted. The way he tasted like Three, too. He'd liked the way Three tasted. It was almost the whole reason he'd come.

 

“Fuck, One.... _please_...”

 

One growled. He climbed to his knees and crawled the short distance to where Three lay. He thought about kissing his mouth, but that wasn't the taste One wanted. The straps made it more difficult than it had to be and he found he had to pull a couple free before he could get Three's cock out.

 

“Ah, fuck...” Three moaned as One went to sucking on him like a man dying of thirst. “Please...”

 

Blind and with one hand, he pulled the straps to free one of Three's hands. Three instantly shot down to wrap around One and that mixed with the taste filling his mouth was all it took for One to be coming hard.

 

It was only a couple seconds more before Three struggled against the bonds for a different reason. His hips thrust, but he couldn't really get anywhere with it. And Three's growl when he came made One's body heat up again. “Fuuuuck.”

 

One held Three's cum on his tongue, rolling it around before swallowing with an exaggerated sound. He licked his lips, dragging his eyes up to Three. Neither one had to say anything.

 

One's fingers flew through getting the straps around Three's feet while Three got his other hand free. Three practically dove on him, knocking One flat. He attacked One's mouth before moving down his neck. “Fuck...can't wait to feel you around me...”

 

The good place One was in cracked. “Stop.”

 

Three kept on. He pushed himself down against One. “...so deep you can't feel anything but me...”

 

One tensed, pushing Three up off of him. “What? Why's it have to be me?”

 

“You're pretty...I just figured since I'm the only one in here that looks like a man, I should – ” Three fell to the side when One's fist caught him in the face. One scooted away from him.

 

“Hey! Where do you think you're going?”

 

One put his back to one of the walls. “Away from you to wait this rest of this out.”

 

“Why? What did I do?”

 

“You're an asshole. Just leave me alone.”

 

“Hey, is that anything new?” Three got to his feet and instead of fixing his pants, he just shoved them down, kicking them away along with his boots. “You gonna make me undress you or what?”

 

“Go away.” It wasn't more than a low mumble. One's skin felt hot.

 

Three grabbed his shirt and One shoved him back. “Get off me!”

 

When Three started on him again, grabbing his shirt and almost hauling him up by it, One fought him every step of the way. He didn't know when it happened, but he twisted and slid down on the floor. He got a clear punch at Three's left knee.

 

“Ah, fuck!” Three grabbed his leg.

 

One took the opportunity to crawl away. He heard a muttered, “No, you don't,” right before something landed on his back. He tried to elbow him wherever he could, but the bastard kept dodging him. Three held him in place with his body and one arm that he slung over One's shoulder. The other went straight down to press at the hardness in One's jeans.

 

“Fuuuckkk...” One moaned, his body going still as the fight left it. His hips automatically pushed back into Three's, feeling him hard behind him. Just thinking about what Three wanted to do to him made his heart pound wildly. “Please...don't...it's just a drug, Three...please...”

 

Three removed his hand at the high fear in One's voice. His body sagged heavy on his for a second before he started backing off him. When he spoke, his voice was soft. “You're right. You'd rather it be anyone other than me in here and I'm just trying to...I'm sorry.”

 

One stayed like he was, staring at the floor under him. His head was foggy. He was so confused. Why did Three leave? Why was he suddenly so cold even though his skin was _burning_? Typical. He wanted him, _needed_ him, and he wasn't there. One wrapped one arm over his stomach. He let out a low, pain-filled moan.

 

“You don't want me, so at least take care of yourself.” Three said.

 

One rolled his head to look at him. Three sat with his knees up and spread, hand working on his cock. One licked his lips, trying to get a hold of himself. He was a human being. “You...you just wanna watch...”

 

“Sue me.” Three's eyes shut, hand squeezing his cock. “I won't tell anyone you...you gave in to your baser instincts...”

 

When One didn't move, he added, “I'll be over here. I won't even touch you. You know, unless you start begging for it. Then I don't think I can resist.”

 

One waited another minute, listening to the slide of Three's hand on his cock. The sound of his breathing. He rolled onto his back, opening his pants. What did it matter now, anyway? Three had already seen him. Touched him. Made him come. _Twice._ One made a sound louder than Three's as his hand circled his cock.

 

“That's it.”

 

“Shut up.” The small thrust of his hips into his hold betrayed his words, though. Three's laugh made it pretty obvious he noticed it, too.

 

“Fuck...pick up the speed. And take your shirt off.” Three gasped.

 

One gave him a look and that seemed to be the mistake. Three was currently biting on his lip, his hand moving faster. One swallowed past the thick lump in his throat and had to arch his back to get his shirt off. Three's eyes were locked on him and One found it made his body flush hotter to watch the man watching him strip off. He worked his pants down as far as he could before resorting to just kicking his legs until they were free.

 

Three licked his lips, hand completely still on his cock. No longer moving, just holding it. Smiling, One started stroking himself again. Even after coming minutes ago, he wasn't going to last much longer.

 

One's hand moved faster. Three's voice startled him. “Balls.”

 

One didn't even think about it. He just reached his other hand down to cup his balls. One's back bowed and he couldn't even breathe as his cock spurted lines on his stomach. He rolled to his side facing away from Three, unable to look at him. A second later, he felt warmth shooting onto his ass and lower back to the sound of Three's growl.

 

One opened his mouth to complain that he didn't say Three could do anything like that, but his cock definitely wasn't complaining. He wasn't getting soft at all anymore. If he even had been, One hadn't been paying attention too much to what his cock was doing when he didn't feel like rubbing every inch of his body all over Three. One stared down at it while Three panted behind him.

 

“I'm sorry...uh...”

 

“It's not going down...” One mumbled, voice empty and eyes still on his cock.

 

“I'll, uh...can I clean you up?”

 

One shrugged, tired of fighting. “Do whatever you want.”

 

Three's hand landed on One's hip to hold him still. He waited for the feel of what would probably be his own shirt wiping him up, but he felt the wet swipe of a tongue instead. One jumped and Three held him down with the hand on his hip. One shut his eyes and focused on what Three was doing to him. When he finished, he guided One onto his back.

 

Eyes still shut, One waited for Three to touch his cock or say something he'd want to hit him for. Again, all he felt was Three's tongue, this time running over his stomach to collect all of his release, too. He kept on licking his skin and One opened his eyes. Three had cleaned him off and now he was just licking him to lick him.

 

One twisted his hips on the floor. He threaded his fingers through Three's hair and gripped it, pulling him up. Three licked his lips, eyes clouded. One guided his head down and Three didn't have to be told. He licked over One's cock before sucking it into his mouth. One let out a loud moan, rocking his hips up into Three's mouth. One's hand slid away and Three bobbed his head a couple more times before pulling off with a pop that brought another moan out of One's mouth.

 

Watching One, Three licked over his own fingers until they shined in the lights. He started to drop the hand down between his own legs and One grabbed his wrist. Biting on his lip because he couldn't say it, One just nodded. Three raised his eyebrows and pulled One's legs apart. He stroked One's cock while pushing one finger inside. There wasn't nearly as much resistance as he expected. That was either the drug making this easier or the alternative made Three reach down to give his own cock a couple strokes.

 

He almost didn't ask, but then as he was quickly adding a second finger, “So...you do this often?”

 

“Never...you asshole.”

 

Three sucked One's cock back into his mouth and twisted his fingers. One jerked as spikes of pleasure shot through him. Three sucked harder and then One was coming down his throat. For a full minute One lay still, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out how to breathe again. He was so out of it, One didn't even register how Three was working another finger inside him, slowly thrusting them.

 

One groaned, covering his face with his hands when Three accidentally hit the place that had just made him come so hard. “Stop...please...”

 

It honestly surprised One when Three listened to him. He pulled his fingers out to stroke soothing circles on One's thighs, pressing his mouth to different points on his stomach. One laughed and if it was the drug or the rather amazing orgasm he'd just had, he didn't know or care. He lifted one heavy hand to pull Three's head up until he could kiss him.

 

The kiss went on until One broke it with a groan as Three wrapped a hand around One's cock. One thrust up into the touch. “Fuck, Three...”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking that would be a pretty natural progression here.”

 

One nodded. “Okay.”

 

Three crawled to kneel beside One's head. When One just looked at him, he said, “Hey, I just did a lot of work. Your turn, Pretty Boy. Get me nice and wet.”

 

One rolled his eyes, opening his mouth. Three eased his cock inside inch by inch. He pulled back and rocked in again, a little further each time. One kept his mouth relaxed until the tip of Three's cock touched the back of his tongue. Then he tensed, squeezing Three tight with all of his mouth. Three choked and grabbed One's hair, clenching it.

 

“Fuck, One...”

 

One let him slide back out. “Thought that's what we were going to do.”

 

Three bumped One's lips with his cock and entered again. “In a minute. You really do have a nice mouth.”

 

One worked up spit, making his mouth as wet as he could to coat Three. His hips jerked when Three reached out to touch One's cock. He wondered how many times that drug could possibly expect him to come.

 

Three groaned like he was in pain. “Wanna be inside you...”

 

One twisted his hips, thinking about how it felt with just Three's fingers inside him. He couldn't imagine what Three's cock – the big, hot cock filling his mouth right now – would feel like forcing his body to take it. How it would split him open and push on every good place until he wouldn't be able to form one coherent thought.

 

One moaned around him before letting his head fall back to thump on the floor. Three's cock slipped out of him, a thick string of spit connecting the tip and his lips. One stared up at him, his eyes clouded. He wanted Three so bad. Mindlessly, he pushed a hand down his body to shove his fingers into himself.

 

One lost himself in what he was doing until Three let out a growl that made his whole body shiver. Three tore One's hand away from himself. He moved between One's legs, roughly jerking them up so that his hips were a little off the floor. Three licked at the spit shining on One's lower lip before tugging on it with his teeth.

 

One let out a raw moan, shifting so he could rub his ass on Three's cock. Desperation pounded through every cell in his body. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Three. Fuck me.”

 

Three pushed inside One. The muscles pulsed around Three, almost pulling the cock into him on its own.

 

Three responded by jerking his hips up to finish filling him. One let out a small shocked cry and Three buried his face in One's collarbone. They were both frozen together, but One's insides kept moving around him, squeezing and pulling. Three was pretty sure he could come like this. It felt so good. He wasn't the only one, either.

 

One rocked his hips against him. “Fuck, Three...shit, I think I'm...”

 

Three gripped his hips, stilling him so he could buck up into him. “Come...coming...come on my cock, One...”

 

One's body jerked and he grabbed his cock, tugging through his orgasm. Three pushed up once more into him before he let go his own release. They panted together, Three keeping himself deep inside One. After a minute of rest, One squeezed Three's cock inside him.

 

Three twitched and moaned. He kissed One's mouth, plundering the inside with his tongue. He grunted, “Over.”

 

Three pulled back and guided One around to his hands and knees. In the next breath, he was buried inside again. One cried out, hands scrabbling on the smooth floor as Three started out fast. He couldn't breathe, high sounds constantly pouring from his mouth. All he could do was drop his forehead to the cool floor and give in. He came when Three came again, neither of them touching his cock. But this time, Three didn't stop. He fucked One through both their orgasms and kept on.

 

One was lost. They could die like this – and probably would if the sweat pouring off them was any indication – and he couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

 

_Some time later..._

 

“Are you sure it's over?” Four asked her. It was just them in the infirmary. Six was entertaining Five while the Android was at the Bridge.

 

“The researcher said it would only be in their systems for a few hours at most. Whether it's over or not is irrelevant anyway. I'm not letting them die from dehydration.”

 

“Unless the drug already killed them. Or they killed each other.”

 

Two nodded. “Both things we need to find out. Open the door.”

 

The wall went clear and then shimmered again to show that it was gone. The two men were lying wrapped up together against the back wall. “Are they...?”

 

Four leaned into the room. “They're breathing.”

 

When he kept staring at them, Two cleared her throat. “Would you like a minute?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Go get a blanket from the cabinet.” Two stepped into the room and neither man twitched. The smell of sex clogged her nose and she coughed.

 

Still nothing from the men. She put the food and water she'd brought on the floor where they could see it. Four helped her spread the blanket over them, a slight grimace on his face at the smell. “We need to shut the door before they pollute the entire ship.”

 

Two shook her head, but made sure not to linger in the room. “We need to air the room out. But that doesn't mean we need to keep the infirmary door open. Should be enough area to dissipate.”

 

~_~_~

 

One woke up on the floor. Weird. Weirder still, he was on the floor of the quarantine cell. He tried to sit up and that hadn't seemed like something that should send crippling pain through his lower half until he did it. One dropped back lying flat only for a stabbing pain to shoot through his shoulders. He let out a pathetic little whine and that startled Three awake.

 

“Why...are you in my room?” Three started to sit up and froze. “And who stabbed me in the back with an ax?”

 

One shut his eyes and everything came flooding back. From being on the ship to being locked up in this room to Three doing his best to fuck him through the floor. As soon as he thought it, his knees started throbbing along with everything else that hadn't started hurting, yet.

 

“Oh...oh God...I'm never having sex again.” Three groaned. “Thank you, One, for ruining the one good thing in the universe.”

 

“You. Opened. The fucking. Door.” One groaned out, his teeth clenched against the pain.

 

“How was I supposed to know – ”

 

“You weren't! None of us _knew_! But you had to wander off. Couldn't stick to the fucking plan.” One growled, ignoring the way Three's eyebrows lifted at the curse. “And now I can't move.”

 

“You think I'm any better off?” Three tried to sit up again and gave up when it just wasn't happening. “Maybe someone can get us some drugs. Pain drugs,” he added at One's glare.

 

One grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. “Fine. Feel free to call someone.”

 

Three didn't have to, though. The door to the infirmary opened and in walked Two and the Android.

 

“It appears the drug is out of your systems.” The Android said.

 

“We still might have to purge this room, though.” Two stopped just on the border of the room. “Are you okay?”

 

“Can we get some stuff for pain?” Three asked.

 

“Of course. One?”

 

One kept his eyes straight up on the ceiling, his whole face burning hot as he suddenly remembered what Two did on the ship. “Please.”

 

While the Android got that together, Three saw the water bottles and nudged One. “Hey, gimme one of those.”

 

One glared at him. He grabbed the nearest one, opened it, and proceeded to chug half of it. Only then did he hand it over. Three stared at the bottle before taking it and downing what was left. He didn't even have to ask One for the other bottle. He'd already started working on it, passing it to Three without a word between them.

 

Two watched them interacting for once without the constant bickering. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Until they recovered, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
